Blissful Moments
by Sykic
Summary: A ten year old family grudge. Trust broken by hatred. But in his arms, none of that mattered to her. IRoxasXNaminéI
1. Blissfully Unaware

**Moments of Bliss**

—_Chapter **One**_—

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._  
(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

"You are never to associate with a girl named Na—" A tiny boy with golden-blonde hair yawned long and hard for he hadn't slept for a while. "—ever in your life!" She wagged her finger at the small boy, confusing at her mother's words. "If you ever meet one, just...just walk away!"

"B-but why mommy?"

"Because of complicated reasons!" Her voice was shrill now and it frightened her son even more. "Just remember this when you grow older…"

"And what won't your hair ever stay down, Roxas?" She said in a calmer tone as she brushed the small blonde spikes down with her fingers. When she left the room, Roxas quickly brushed his hands through his hair so it stood up again. He hated it when his parents ordered him around.

Roxas was now sixteen and remembered exactly what his mother said ten years ago. He didn't know why he remembered that part with his hair; he always shrugged at this and thought that was why his hair was naturally spiked. He rose from his bed and walked over to his closet and slid one of the doors open.

He put on a black and white button shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the first day of his junior year in high school.

_If I find that girl this year…I'll be best friends with her. _Roxas said this to himself at the beginning of every school year, but never met one. He didn't exactly hate his parents, they just embarrassed Roxas way too much than parents should normally do. _But this year won't be any different than the others. _

He put his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door. "Mom! I'm gonna go to school now!"

"Okay!" His mom shouted from the kitchen. "Be back for dinner! It's your dad's time to cook!"

"Uhh—fine." And left and shivered at the thought of dinner. Last time his dad cooked, Roxas had food poisoning for about a week. He slammed the door behind him.

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

"If you meet a boy named Ro—" Naminé stirred in her sleep. "In your life—" Naminé's father said quietly to her.

"Slap him in the face hard!" Her mother angrily interrupted.

"But why?" She stared at her parents, obviously frightened of her mother more.

"Because his family's full of backstabbers!" Her mom stormed off and her father followed his wife, thinking all was already said.

Naminé woke up from her dream. She had not had this dream since she was six or five or something like that. She could never remember his name though…strange, kind of.

She rubbed her head. "Maybe I just had too much cake." Naminé had just turn sixteen yesterday and a heaping helping of chocolate cake before bed.

"Honey!" Her mom knocked on the door. "Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

She looked at the clock 7:45A.M. "Dang it!" She hopped out of bed and into her closet. It took her 10 minutes to dress and about 15 minutes to walk to school and her new school started at 8! Naminé thought as she shuffled through her clothes, looking for something to wear. _If I ever meet a boy who seems like the guy, I'll slap him in the face REAL hard! _

Although she never met that boy similar to that which her father and mother spoke of, after awhile her parents hatred towards him and his family rubbed off on her. Sometimes she believed this 'guy' was nothing more than a dream.

After about 7 minutes in her closet, Naminé ran out wearing a light blue polo and a white skirt and sandals. She quickly put her bag over her shoulder and down the stairs.

"Mom…gotta go…gonna be late!"

"Have a good day at school, sweetie!" She quickly ran out the door after that.

(&&&&&&&&&)

"Another year of school!" Olette said brightly.

"When will it ever end?" Hayner complained.

"Another six years including this one!" Olette shot back at him. "No wait, Hayner, two more years for you since you're too lazy to get your butt to college!" Roxas and Olette laughed a bit.

"Ha-ha. Not funny." Hayner said sarcastically.

"Well at least the best thing about school is having your friends being tortured with you in piles of homework." Roxas said as they headed for homeroom.

"Nice. This year's gonna be a real blast, huh?" Hayner droned.

"As long as my friends are right beside me—" Roxas put his arms around both of them. "I'll survive!"

"I don't see how you can be so cheery..."

They entered the classroom with only about 5 students present and few of them chatting with each other. Roxas sat in the farthest corner from the teacher near a window and Hayner and Olette sat ahead of him. As the minutes went by on the clock, more students entered and took their seats. To Roxas, that seemed forever, so he turned on his iPod and listened to his music.

He heard the faint sound of the bell over his music, which meant class had just started. Roxas looked out the window and his eyebrow rose as he saw a girl with blonde girl frantically run up the large, gray steps of the school front and into the building.

The teacher entered the room and began talking about something that Roxas paid no attention to. The first days are always full of teachers introducing themselves to new and old students and other junk like that. From the corner of his eye, he saw the teacher began to write his name on the white board when _she_ entered.

When Roxas turned his head toward her, she quickly looked away from him and to the teacher. It was the same girl from about a minute ago outside and Roxas saw her lips move as she spoke to the teacher and he answered back with a not so happy look on his face. He pointed her to a seat next to Roxas and she followed his order. She dragged the chair out of the desk and sat in it, placing her backpack on the back of the seat.

Roxas examined her as she tried to unpack some things out of her backpack. She had layered flaxen hair that swept to her right shoulder and a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes that focused on what she was looking for. Her clothes were a bit wrinkled and looked as if she was in a rush. When she retrieved a notebook and a pen from her backpack and turned back to the front of the room, Roxas looked at his window once again as if nothing had happened.

"Roxas? Did you hear me? ROXAS!" The teacher bellowed, becoming clearly impatient, but Roxas remained looking at his window. "ROXAS!" The teacher walked over to the back of the classroom and snatched away the iPod.

"Huh? What?"

"Since you won't be so preoccupied with this anymore—" He held the electronic device in front of Roxas's face. "Now you'll have time to show Naminé around the campus, since she has such a hard time getting to class early." Naminé stuck her tongue at the teacher behind his back.

"Na-minn-who?" Roxas asked, scratching his head. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Our latest student," He stepped to the side so Roxas could see Naminé. "Who apparently was late this morning…Understand? Okay." As he walked to the front of the class again, Naminé stuck her tongue out at him again.

About five minutes into the lecture, Roxas caught Naminé doodling in her new notebook and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up from her doodles, her glittery blue eyes upon Roxas.

"So you're Na-minn-eh?" She giggled quietly.

"Umm…sort of. More like Naminé." She answered in a soft, whisper-like voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, Na-min-é." He still had trouble pronouncing her name, which make her giggle more. "I'm Roxas, if you didn't already hear." He extended her hand to her.

"It's a pleasure." She shook his hand with smiles on their faces.

"THERE WILL BE NO CHATTING IN THE CLASS WHILE I AM TALKING!" The teacher shouted, directing 99.7 percent of it towards Roxas and Naminé. When the teacher turned away from them, they looked at each other and blushed from embarrassment.

(&&&)

After class, Naminé and Roxas went off in their own ways. "Gee and I thought Roxas was supposed to show me around campus." She walked through the halls with a tiny piece of paper in her hand, looking at each of the lockers at each side of the hallway.

After about a minute, she had found her locker and crumpled the piece of paper and shoved into her bag. She turned the knob on the lock to the corresponding numbers that she had memorized before. 10…3…21… Naminé pulled the locker door, but it would not open. She tried again…and again...and again.

"Hey there." Naminé jumped a little and looked away and saw it was Roxas.

"Heh, thought you were supposed to show me around." She tried pulling her locker open another couple times. _Stupid, evil locker..._ Naminé thought angrily.

"Sorry, although I only left you for like 2 minutes, I had to get my books for the next class, math."

"Really? I have math next, too!"

"Cool." Roxas replied. He watched Naminé's attempts in opening her locker in interest. "Do you need—" Naminé lifted up the small handle on the locker door and pulled it open, smacking Roxas right in the face.

"Oww..."

He fell to the ground and Naminé quickly bent over him. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Roxas?" He rubbed his nose, which was turning a nice shade of pinkish red.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He said as Naminé helped him up. "It was just the shock of it all, you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes positive." He tried to reassure her. "Seriously. Go get ready for the next class or something." She gave him a worried look, but unpacked some other subject books and loaded them into her newly opened locker. "There's no blood stains on the locker, right?" He joked, swinging the door a bit to look at the front.

"Roxas! You're already making me feel bad!" She was now adding the finishing touches to her locker, like slapping on some decorative magnets and putting a mirror on the locker door.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Naminé slammed her locker shut. "Well you're not forgiven!" She said in a childish tone. Roxas just laughed.

"Well anything I can do for you to forgive me?" He played around. They started walking to their next class. "I'll hold your books—" He grabbed her book and binder from her hands. "Want me to punch that guy over there?" He randomly pointed to some guy walking near them. "Want me to jump of a cliff?"

Naminé giggled. "No, no. I SHALL think about it later. But until then you're not forgiven."

"Darn it."

"And geez, Roxas, give me my books! People might think we're a couple!" She tried to reach for her books, but he held them away from her.

"Why—you don't want people thinking we're a couple?" Roxas replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Hmmm—rriiiiggghhhhttttt…since we've only known each other for less than an hour." She reached again, but Roxas only held the books farther from her.

"You're so hurtful…Why can't people just think that I, Roxas, am being a gentleman for once! Huh? Huuh?"

"Because the world and this school are full of morons and idiots! Now gimme my books!" She said, becoming impatient, unlike Roxas, who was still enjoying teasing Naminé.

"Whose an idiot?" Hayner ran up to Roxas from behind. He looked at Naminé for a couple of seconds and then back at Roxas. "Whoa Roxas, almost one hour into the new year and you already got a new girl?" Roxas sighed, while Naminé laughed quietly.

"Hayner, this Naminé, not my girlfriend just a friend. Naminé, this is my best friend and idiot, Hayner." He said monotonously.

"What?" Hayner questioned.

"Nothing, nothing. Inside joke."

"Well Naminé, if you ever need help and Roxas isn't around—" He suddenly pulled Olette out of nowhere from the passing by crowd.

"Hey! I was trying to get to class!" Olette complained.

"Me and Olette are happy to assist. Olette, this is Naminé, Roxas's friend not girlfriend. Naminé, this is Olette, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." The girls shook hands.

"Sorry to rush this, but Hayner and I should really get to our class now, it's all the way on the other side of the building and there's only two more minutes 'til the bell."

"See you guys at lunch!" Roxas yelled over as Olette dragged Hayner through the hall. She simply waved back and continued to drag Hayner over.

"They seem really nice." Naminé said as they reached the classroom.

"Yeah, but sometimes they can be really annoying. But you gotta love them for that." He placed Naminé's books on a desk next to his. Naminé just smiled. _Wow,_ o_ne hour into the new school year and I've already made friends. So cliché, huh?_

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Sykic: Did you like it? Did you find any errors in this? Please review!


	2. A Winter Concert?

**Blissful Moments**

—_Chapter **Two**_—

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts._  
(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

During break, Roxas met up with Naminé and sat on a bench in the front of the school while other students passed them by with their own business to do. They got out their schedules and held them side by side. Their heads were barely touching as they examined the pieces of paper.

"Cool! Altogether, we share four classes!" Naminé said as she looked back and forth between the schedules.

"And by the way, when should I give you that tour of the school?" Roxas questioned. Naminé blushed slightly.

"Oh you don't have to really to that. That teacher was just so irritating! I'll be fine, I can find my way around the campus. "

"Nah, it's okay. How about after school today?" Naminé happily nodded.

"Well we have P.E. next. Shall we go get ready now?" She said, finally bringing up a topic while Roxas still compared his schedule to hers.

"Sure. I don't really care." They walked together to the gym and went their separate ways in their own gender locker rooms. They came out wearing baggy black shorts and white shirts that had the school name.

"Students! Students!" Two teachers called from the center of the gym. One of them male, the other female, both had blue plastic clipboards. "Everyone! Please take seats on the bleachers, please!" After about a couple minutes, everyone was settled down on the bleachers with some small whispering here and there. Roxas led Naminé to the back of the bleachers with a few other students.

"Hey Roxas? You think we'll be playing basketball?" A teenager next to Roxas with light brown, spiky hair asked quietly.

"How should I know, Sora? Do I look like a teacher?"

"Geez I was just asking!" He said more hoarsely.

"Okay students! We're going to be starting this year a little different than before—we're going to being learning the Waltz!" Some students groaned and moaned, including Sora, and others cheered and started chatting with their friends in excitement.

"So have you been taught dancing in P.E.?" Roxas asked Naminé.

"Well in the 8th grade, that was the dancing year. We did dancing for like half of the year! We were learning all kinds of dances, but I was so horrible that I stepped on my partner's feet two hundred, ninety-four times that whole time."

"Two hundred, ninety-four times?"

"Yeah, I didn't know he was counting. He had sore feet the entire time! And kinda hated me for that."

"I don't believe that."

"Well maybe I should've taken a picture of his feet."

"No, I meant your dancing…"

"Well maybe I should've taken a video of it."

A couple of blows came from a whistle. "Everyone! Settle down! Settle down! I know some of you aren't used to this, but don't worry—we'll only be doing this for possibly one or two months." The male teacher exclaimed, but yet again there were all sorts of sounds ranging between boo's and cheering.

"Okay, don't get too excited just yet. Right now we'll be just doing step exercises, so get with a partner, preferable a girl and a boy, and pick a spot on the gym! I believe there is an even amount of boys and girls in this class, though." The female teacher yelled over the excited slash disappointed students.

"But choose wisely!" The male teacher called out. "You'll have these same partners for as long as we're dancing!"

Immediately some students jumped off of the bleachers with partners already in hand, and chose random spots all over the gym. But some stayed in their seats, trying to choose someone they would want to spend possibly a whole month dancing with.

"I call Kairi!" Sora told Roxas as he stepped down to the first couple of bleachers, where an auburn-haired girl was sitting, looking for a partner.

"Who was that?" Naminé asked as she watched the spiky-haired brunette offer his hand to another girl with shoulder length auburn hair. She happily took it and they looked for a spot in the gym, hand-in-hand.

"Sora? He's just my cousin. And that's Kairi—" He pointed to the girl that was holding Sora's hand. "He has a major crush on her, but this year he's been acting more 'brave' towards her…you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Soo—" Roxas got up. "Since there is no one I would rather choose—Would you like to be my partner?" He held out his hand to Naminé. _Plus all the people I know are taken. But that'd be messed up if I told Naminé that..._

"O-okay." She took his hand and followed him down the bleachers and to the center of the gym and waited. She felt her face become a little warm for some reason.

After all the students found their partners, whether they liked them or not, and found a spot in the gym, the teachers began talking again. "Okay, the basics—now everyone, face your partner…" Everyone did so.

"Now guys, with your left foot—slide forward and ladies slide backward with you right foot. Then—" The teachers kept demonstrating the steps with each other.

In about a minute, all the pairs were stepping in a square or a box. The teachers roamed around each of the couples, looking if they were stepping correctly.

"Man, this is so easy!" Roxas said as he stepped forward and simultaneously Naminé stepped backward.

"Well, they did say 'the basics,' Roxas." She stated.

"What's the point of this anyway? Why would we need dancing in our future?"

"It's helpful if you want to attract girls…"

"H-huh?"

"Everyone, stop! By the looks of it, it seems most of you already got the hang of it! That's wonderful! Now, let's try the closed position since you guys are doing a great job. Guys place your right hand on your partner's shoulder blade and girls let your hand rest on your partner's shoulder and place you free hand like this—" The teachers demonstrated again how to hold each other's hand.

"Got it, everyone? Now let's try that with some music." She pressed play on a radio and put the volume full blast. The strange sounds of a violin filled the gym and everyone got together.

"Sora! Kairi! Why are you guys so tense? Loosen up a bit!" The male teacher lectured them. Many eyes averted their gaze from their partners and to Sora and Kairi and there were some giggling. Kairi started blushing, while Sora continued to sweat.

"Kairi! Lay your arm on Sora's! You don't have to hold it up all the time! It becomes tiresome after a while! Sora! Don't clutch her hand! You don't want to break it in half, just simply hold it!" Naminé giggled and Roxas laughed at his cousin's embarrassment. The teacher kept lecturing Sora and Kairi and what not to do, while the other one was checking up on everyone else's progress.

Naminé stumbled and accidentally stepped on Roxas's foot. "Oh sorry!" She said, looking down, embarrassed.

"It's okay, just keep dancing."

Roxas wasn't a bad dancer. He led Naminé through the basics and would curve his steps so he would led her to different areas than just the middle of the gym. He would even occasionally spin her around and it became obvious he had done this before. Although Naminé would step on his foot every now and then, he didn't mind.

"Roxas and…" The teacher lifted up a sheet on her clipboard. "Naminé, right?"

"Right." Naminé replied back.

"Very good job, you guys. You'll be great dancers for our school concert." The teacher scribbled something on her clipboard and continued looking at everyone's form and steps.

"School concert?"

"Yeah, this high school has one every year. It has the choir and dancers and other entertaining stuff like that performing in front of an audience. I've never been to one, though." Roxas spun Naminé.

"Sounds like fun."

"Well I guess it's okay…"

"You can stop dancing now!" The teachers shouted. Everyone stopped almost instantaneously. "One more announcement before you're free to go—"

"As some of you already know and might know—our school always has a concert at the beginning of the year and it's a tradition for juniors and seniors to participate in dancing the Waltz. It is about one month away, but this concert takes much preparation and it would be better to choose our dancers now rather than waiting later…"

"We need about twenty dancers, but not all from this class. Other classes this grade will be participating also. So now—everyone who would like to perform in our concert, please raise your hand."

Seven pairs of hands rose up.

"Oh yes, and you will have the same partner as the one you currently have—" The seven pairs of hands reduced to only two pairs, (just four people) including Sora and Kairi. Naminé looked at Roxas, if he might want to participate, but his face showed no emotion whatsoever.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Is that all?" The female teacher glanced at Roxas and Naminé and then began to write the names of the students and mumbled their names as she wrote them.

"Going once—going twice—" Before the teacher could say anymore, Naminé quickly raised her hand. Well her hand sort of shot up and the teacher saw it. Roxas looked at her, confused. "And Roxas and Naminé…you may all leave now." Many sighs of relieve filled the air as they left the gym to change.

Naminé was about to leave when Roxas held her back. "Wh-why did you volunteer to go?" His reaction was a mixture between surprised, shocked, and annoyed.

"Well you said the whole concert thing was 'okay,' and I thought it seemed fun so that equals a yes for me!" She had a huge grin on her face at the moment.

"B-but—"

"Why don't you wanna perform?" She poked a finger at his chest. "Huh? This is could really fun and you're a great dancer!"

"'Cause…" Roxas started swaying around nervously and looked away from Naminé.

"Give me one good reason!"

"Because…well—I dunno! I just don't like people watching me dance or whatever we have to do!"

"So you have stage fright?" _Geez, only known this girl for almost half the day and she's already prying into my personal life…sort of. _"Huuh?"

"Yes, yes! Geez woman, give me a break!"

"Well get over it before the concert 'cause we're still going to perform!" She walked off and Roxas felt like punching something real hard.

(&&&&)

After Roxas got changed into his casual clothes, he headed for his locker to unpack and pack some books for the upcoming classes. "Hey Roxas!" Sora escaped from the rushing crowd that currently flooded the hallway.

"Yeah Sora?"

"So why'd you join the winter concert? I thought you thought it was lame?"

"First of all, you think the concert is stupid too. Second of all, Naminé made me! She just volunteered without asking me!"

"Uh-huh...right. I bet you just have a crush on her." Sora mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Roxas glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing."

(&&&&)

He began walking to his history class, for it was one of the only classes that he didn't have with Naminé. But he did happen to have it with Sora and Olette, which was a change for once. He entered the classroom and sat next to Olette.

"Hey Roxas, where's your girlfriend?" Olette asked.

"She's not my girlfriend. Seriously, I hardly know her, how can she be my girlfriend?"

"Fine, I believe you." She smiled. "But you guys made such a cute couple when you were holding her books! Awwww!!!"

"I was just—just…ummm—" Roxas took a moment to think. "Well I don't like her that way, Olette. She doesn't even seem my type, okay? Now get off of my back already!"

"Suurrrrrreee…"

"Hey guys." Sora sat in a desk to the right of Roxas.

"Sooo Sora?" Roxas said with a slight smirk on his face. "Did 'cha have fun dancing with Kairi?" Sora's face turned red in a matter of seconds.

"It wasn't my fault! Kairi just made me so nervous!" Sora suddenly blurted out. "And she's just soo pretty and well, I guess I got her nervous too. I don't know, leave me alone!"

"But you seemed so calm when you were asking her to dance with you."

"W-well—that didn't have much body contact with her at that moment unlike when we were actually d-dancing!" Sora stuttered.

"If you're acting like that now, then how will you be during the winter concert?! And why did you even volunteer then?" He also knew that Sora thought the whole winter concert thing was lame.

"You offered to go to that winter concert thingy?" Olette said with wide eyes towards Sora.

"Why? Got a problem with it?" Sora shot back.

"No, I just thought—"

"Don't change the subject!" Roxas lashed at both of them. "Now Sora, why the heck did you even volunteer to dance, if you're so nervous with Kairi?"

"K-Kairi said we should. And I mean, I can't say no to her—right?" He shrugged. "Besides we have like a month to practice and I bet we'll get used to each other by then."

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

After class, it was lunchtime. Well just for Roxas, Naminé, Olette, and Kairi. Olette and Kairi had already got their food and saved seats for the rest of them at a small table when Roxas entered. Naminé had a tray and was looking at which foods to choose. "Naminé!" He called out. She looked up and waved at him.

Roxas grabbed a tray and cut about three people to get to Naminé. "So what do you think I should get?" She asked looking through the glass and to the steaming food.

"The pizza's always good here, so I usually get that." A lunch lady got a plate of pizza for him and he put it on his tray.

"Hmmm…I have a pizza too." She asked and the lady handed another plate to her and she placed it on her tray.

When they reached the end of the food selections, they both grabbed a bottle of juice and Naminé grabbed a brownie. "Anything wrong with the brownies?" She asked.

"Nope, I don't think so…but you if start feeling dizzy after eating it, then—"

"Shut up, Roxas!" She giggled out. When Naminé was next for the cashier line, she began reaching for some money in her pocket. Before she could even put her fingers into her pocket, Roxas quickly jumped out.

"It's okay, I'll pay for yours." He handed the cashier money for the both of them and she gave him change. He picked up his tray and Naminé followed. She ran up to him so they were side-to-side.

"Roxas, you didn't have to do that."

"It's okay. I've got spare change all the time."

"Well—it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything! I can pay for myself!" Naminé stated.

"Geez, can't you get the idea that I'm just being a gentleman towards you through your stubborn head? Why must you be so cliché?"

"I'm sorry, but thanks." He smiled at her and placed his tray on the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Kairi asked and took a bite from her homemade sandwich.

"Nothing, just a long line—" Roxas tore off the plastic strip off of his juice bottle.

"Hey Roxas, doesn't it bother you that you have to spend lunch this whole year with a bunch of girls?" Olette asked. "There's no Hayner, no Sora, no Tidus."

"No, I think it boosts up my reputation." The girls started giggling while Roxas smirked at all of them.

"You're an idiot, Roxas!" Naminé jokingly punched him on his arm.

When they had finished lunch, the four of them walked through the halls, apparently having nothing to do for another 10 minutes. They were lined of in a kinda sorta straight line, Naminé being on the farthest left, then Roxas, Kairi, and then Olette on the farthest right.

"No seriously, Roxas." Olette said. "You really don't mind hanging out with girls for your WHOLE lunch period? Even if we talk about, you know, _girl things_?"

"I guess not...Just think of me as a bodyguard who eavesdrops to all of the gossip and rumors I may hear...Just give me a heads up when you talk about actual _girl stuff,_ okay?" Olette gave him a nod.

"Ahhh...Life's good." He placed his arms around Naminé and Kairi. Kairi quickly swiped off his arm, but Naminé didn't mind and left it there.

"See? Naminé's my girl!" Roxas exclaimed seemingly ecstatic.

Kairi and Olette smiled at the both blondes and said in unison, "Awww…"

That last comment made Naminé's face as pink as a sakura flower and took Roxas's arm off of her and looked away from the rest of them. "Aww…Naminé, you're no fun!" He teased while she continued to blush.

"Not my type…uh-huh!" Olette whispered to Kairi and started giggling.

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

At the end of the day when Roxas was putting away books into his locker, Naminé came up to him. "Still up for that tour around school?" Roxas asked her.

"I'd be delighted." Roxas held her hand as friendly as a baby brother holding your hand and led Naminé around the school. After about one hour, the whole campus was toured. Roxas and Naminé were now in front of the school and most likely less than twenty students remained on campus.

"Geez. Who knew this school was so big?"

"See? It's hard to just 'find your way around campus' without a tour guide or a map or even a compass."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny."

"So do you have a ride or something?" Roxas asked.

"I don't live too far from here, and I'll just walk home."

"Okay, I'll walk you home."

"No, it's okay Roxas. I'm perfectly capable of walking home by myself."

"First, it wouldn't be very nice if I left you all alone to walk home. Second, I want to walk you home. Third—" Roxas was actually counted his reasons off with his fingers.

"You know just in one day, I bet you've convinced at least ten people that we're a couple." She poked his chest. "And we're not, you idiot!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Are you finished yet?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound too irritated. Seeing she could not come out with a victory, Naminé pouted and started walking with Roxas beside her.

(&&&)

"That's my house over there!" She pointed to a house at the end of the block. "The one with a blue car in the driveway.

"My house is all the way over there, maybe 5 or 6 blocks away…"

"And you still walk to school?"

"Not really anymore since I got my license. I plan to drive every now and then, but walk most of the time. I have to pay the gas for my car…"

"Bummer…" They had just reached Naminé house. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" This was usually the time when the guy kissed the girl goodbye; c'mon it's in all the movies! But Naminé just thought of Roxas as a friend. Nothing _more_. She waved him goodbye as she opened the door to the front door and Roxas continued walking, now alone.

As soon as she was in the house, she rushed to a window and slightly pushed a shutter open. She watched Roxas walk away until he was out of her view. Naminé closed the shutter with a tiny smile curved upon her lips.

"So whose was that person who walked you home?" Naminé's mom asked, cutting some fruits and putting them into a bowl.

"A boy…" She climbed up the curving steps.

"Does this boy have a name?" She interrogated. Naminé was almost to her room.

"…No." She slammed the door.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

The phone rang in Roxas's room and the caller ID showed Hayner. He picked it up. "Yeah Hayner? What do you what?"

"What, do you have a crush on Naminé or something?"

"What! No way! Why are you even thinking that we're dating?"

"Dude, you're always flirting with her; carrying her books, paying for her lunch, showing her around school and walking her home, and I bet more that I don't even know about!"

"I'm not flirting with her. I'm just being nice to her."

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Sykic: Yeah, yeah this chapter's kinda boring, and I'm sorry about the delay. Oh yeah I do somewhat know how to waltz but I was just lazy to put all the basics steps and other junk like that.

Liked it? Found a mistake? If these apply, please review.


End file.
